Electronic communication is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Electronic communication may operate across the Internet or other computer networks. Some examples of electronic communicating may include electronic mail, commonly called email or e-mail, instant messaging, Short Messaging Service messages (SMS), and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). Electronic communication has become one of the main forms of communication for many people and organizations. Additionally, as usage of the Internet expands and high-speed access becomes more readily available, people and organizations more frequently rely on other businesses to deliver infrastructure, applications (Software as a Service), security, monitoring, and/or storage over the Internet or other wide area networks (WAN). Accordingly, customers need to be able to integrate electronic communication needs with these type of services.
However, interactions associated with electronic communications can be difficult to manage in applications that are managed by third parties. For example, a multi-tenant database system may include systems in which various elements of hardware and software of the database system are managed by one organization and shared by one or more customers of the organization. As a result, a given application server (e.g. running an application process) may simultaneously process requests for a great number of customers of the organization, and a given database table may store rows for a potentially much greater number of customers of the organization.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to sharing electronic communications (such as emails and email content) in a multi-tenant database and/or application service, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to sharing emails and email content in a multi-tenant database and/or application service, some of which may be discussed herein.